


Text Test

by the_genderman



Category: Testing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Not actually a fic, I'm testing code. I did not write this code, I cannot help you. All credit to dentigerous.





	Text Test

Text message one

new phone, who's this

OH NO

you better not have i swear to god

oh god, i'm sorry, please stop

come over, there's dinner

Not. Funny.


End file.
